


Oumota comfort week

by hibikus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Canon, Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibikus/pseuds/hibikus
Summary: Драбблы на оумота комфорт вик.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Oumota comfort week

Шесть утра. Большинство людей спят в это время, исключая возможно спортсменов, бегающих по утрам и владельцев собак. Но сегодня, одним из исключений был Кокичи Ома. Несмотря на то, что он почти всю ночь провел со своим парнем, наблюдая за звездами во дворе, что-то разбудило юношу в очень раннее время. Как бы маленький парень не старался заснуть, он не мог. Был ли это храп Момоты, или что-то совсем другое, не важно. Сейчас важно то, что ему надоело бодрствовать одному, а единственный, кто был в зоне доступности, это его собственный парень.  
Ома встал на кровать и раскрыв руки, со всей мощи упал на Кайто, обнимая его. От неожиданности астронавт дернулся и почти моментально проснулся. 

ー Просыпайся, дурак! Утро на дворе!

Момота, все еще находясь в состоянии полусна, не сразу понял, что его обнимают не лапы смерти, а его парень. К счастью, или к сожалению в этой ситуации, его рефлексы были натренированы, поэтому немудрено, что по голове верховного лидера прилетел размашистый удар руки.  
Реакция не заставила себя долго ждать:

ー А-а-а-ай! Ты что совсем мозги отморозил?! 

Кокичи схватился за голову. На его глаза навернулись слезы.  
Похоже, Момота только сейчас понял, что натворил, и быстро сев в кровати, спросонья принял попытки "реанимации". 

ー Прости, я правда не хотел! Я думал, это не ты а, а-

ー Мне не важно, что ты там думал! Ты меня избил! Я звоню Сайхаре и говорю, что меня тут подвергают домашнему насилию и тебя посадят! 

Шуточные угрозы Кайто пропустил мимо ушей, больше волнуясь о состоянии своего молодого человека. 

ー Сильно болит? Шишки вроде нет... 

ー Она еще будет... 

ー Да ладно тебе, не так уж все и плохо! 

После осмотра, козлобородый пришел к выводу, что ничего серьезного с его парнем не случится. Но конечно, Ома уже надулся и обиделся. Либо просто делал вид, что вполне возможно, но сейчас не так важно.  
Кокичи сердито поджал губы и отвернулся от Момоты, старательно его игнорируя. 

ー Я извинился. Прости меня, слышишь? Я не хотел... 

Только недовольное хмыканье в ответ.  
Обреченно вздохнув, Светило звезд встал с кровати и сделал вид, что уходит. Маленький верховный лидер сразу заметил это, и как будто бы забыв все обиды на свете, подполз к краю кровати, цепляясь ручками за край майки астронавта. Когда тот развернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Кокичи, ему ничего не оставалось кроме как промямлить: 

ー Я не обижаюсь больше!ーи спустя какое-то время молчания, более тихим голосом добавитьーполежи со мной пожалуйста... 

Кайто моментально растаял. Ну как можно было отказать такому милахе? Поэтому, он подхватил Ому на руки и забравшись под одеяло, прижал его к себе. Кокичи прижался к груди астронавта, вслушиваясь в биение его сердца. В свою очередь Момота периодически целовал Ому в макушку, поглаживая его по спине. 

ー А знаешь что? Я соврал. Я не злился на тебя на самом деле... Я не глупый чтобы злиться за что-то такое.

Кокичи хихикнул, прижимаясь еще ближе к Момоте, а тот только вздохнул и еще раз поцеловал Ому в лоб.


End file.
